Office Fun
by misakihatesyou
Summary: Komui's missing from his work again! Poor Reever has to track his boss down and get him to do his paperwork! But the question is will any work get done! crappy summary ish crappy, light boyXboy, don't like don't read do NOT own d.gray man/reever/komui


Reever sighed and ran a hand through his caramel hair. He had to go find that lazy idiot boss of his, he needed to do his paperwork before it piled up in his recently cleaned office. It took all of the science department and some of the exorcists to get that room cleaned and Reever wasn't about to let all that hard work go to waste. Reever stood up from his cluttered desk and began to track his prey.

XxXxX

Komui peered around the corner cautiously, once he had deemed it safe he began walking. He had to think of a good hiding spot one that Reever would never think to look. He'd find me everywhere, Komui frowned rounding another corner. Wait! He smiled gleefully running to his new hiding spot.

XxXxX

Where is he?! Reever thought annoyed, I've looked everywhere...when I get my hands on him...I love you Komui ...but you can be such an asshole! He turned sharply heading back to the science department he had his own work to finish. Suddenly he had a stroke of genius, found him.

XxXxX

Komui nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that sexy Australian accent.

"Found you", Reever smiled smugly.

Komui looked up from his doodling and bit his lip gently. Reever was leaning against the door of his office arms crossed. His breathing was uneven from running and his face was completely unkempt. It took all of Komui's will power to stop himself from jumping Reever.

XxXxX

Reever saw something flicker in his supervisors dark chocolate eyes. He stared at the older man trying to figure out what he saw. Could it have really been a flicker of lust? Need? No, Reever shook his head there was no way that Komui would ever feel that way about him.

"Now Komui since you are already here, Do. Your. Work" Reever chided.

"But Reevy" komui started whining.

"Now!" With a quick sharp double edged glare, Komui was silenced immediately.

As Komui began to do his work for once. Reever had left and came back carrying a huge stack of crumbled coffee stained papers. Setting them lightly next to Komui's pile, the younger man pulled up a chair and began to work.

XxXxX

Komui glanced up watching Reever and the blonde's every move. The way his robin egg blue eyes swept over each paper soaking in the information, some black ink from his pen staining his creamy white skin.

XxXxX

Reever looked out of the edge of his vision, to make sure his curly haired boss was doing his work like he should be. Reever was shocked to see Komui staring at him, he had to move his head further in his paperwork to hide the small pink blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Was that a blush? Komui thought moving slightly pretending to stretch. Sure enough he could see a cute blush on his Reevers face.

XxXxX

Reever looked up completely this time and was greeted with his boss's goofy grin plastered on the older mans face.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Reever asked, his blush spreading like wild fire across his face.

XxXxX

Instead of responding Komui leaned over gently cupping the younger mans face and pulled him into a gentle and yearning kiss. He could feel Reever freeze in surprise or disgust he didn't know.

XxXxX

His eye's went wide. Komui, the guy he'd liked for the 6 years he had been in the order was kissing him. Komui was kissing him! He was snapped back to reality as the older man started to pull away to the youngers dismay. Reever getting a sudden burst of courage, wrapped his arms around Komui's shoulders and slipped his hands through soft curly raven hair.

XxXxX

He felt himself being pulled back into the kiss. He had thought that the Aussie didn't want him, that he had rejected him. But now that his Reever was holding him tightly he knew he was wrong. Komui edged around the table his lips never once parting from Reever's soft ones. Once he was on the same side as Reever he pulled away.

"Supervisor.." the younger one whined, his lips pulling into a pout and his soft blue eye's gazed questioningly.

It was almost enough to send Komui over, he bit his lip trying to surpress all the urges popping brightly in his brain.

"I love you Reever", Komui whispered into the younger mans ear.

XxXxX

Reever shivered then smiled lightly.

"I love you to Komui".

Just seeing how the older mans face lit up by those words made Reever's smile broaden. The Chinese man had a wonderful smile when he wasn't hiding it behind his goofy one.


End file.
